(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electronic device having a multilayer wiring structure wherein the interlayer insulation layer or layers formed therein are comprised of a silsesquioxane polymer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A thermosetting polyimide resin has been heretofore widely used as an insulation layer-forming material for electronic devices having a multilayer wiring structure, such as semiconductor devices and bubble memory devices. Although the thermosetting polyimide resin exhibits good thermal resistance, i.e., resists a temperature of 450.degree. C. for one hour, it has poor adhesion to a protective layer (silicon oxide or silicon nitride) of a semiconductor device and sufficient moisture resistance cannot be guaranteed. Furthermore, the thermosetting polyimide resin exhibits a poor levelling on a pattern.